


I Went To A Girls' School

by ukulelefoot



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, Julie's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelefoot/pseuds/ukulelefoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gill and Julie meet in training college and ~get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You’re rather apprehensive as you walk into the hotel bar. God only knows why you’ve chosen a career in the police force, but you have and now you’re about to meet the people on your training course. There are a lot of men. You weren’t expecting otherwise, to be honest, but you had hoped for a couple of women to escape the testosterone with. You go up to the bar and get a glass of red wine, a good starting point at any social gathering.

Then you spot her in the corner. The first thing you notice about her is that she’s very small. Initially, she seems like someone who needs protecting, someone fragile, and you wonder why on earth she made the decision to join the police. However, when she looks up, gently flicking her long auburn hair, you see the determined look on her face and know that she’s definitely made the right decision. With a determined jawline like that, she’ll be ACPO rank one day. She catches your eye and it feels like she’s seeing right into your soul. You find yourself gravitating towards her. You need to work her out.

‘Hiya, I’m Julie,’ you say, more quietly than you intended. It’s strange; you’ve never been shy, yet here you are, almost dumbfounded by this girl you’ve only just set eyes on. You proffer your hand and she takes it, looking at you curiously.

‘Gill,’ she says as you sit down opposite her. ‘Well, it’s actually Gillian, but nobody really calls me that apart from my mother when she’s angry!’ It’s a good ice-breaker and you find yourself warming to her, wanting to know more about her.

You’re glad you aren’t the only woman on the training course. You think it would have felt very long if it was just you and a bunch of guys. Having Gill with you means that you can relax a little and find common ground in not only the fact that you’re women, but also in the fact that you seem to be the only two women on the course.

You chat about which part of Manchester you come from, your families, why you’d chosen to join the police force. Then she asks you that question.

‘So, have you got a boyfriend?’ She has a twinkle in her eye and you can tell that she’s also relieved to have a female friend.

‘No, I don’t. Never have done, never will do,’ you say bluntly, but there’s a part of you that’s a little apprehensive. You really couldn’t care less if people didn’t approve of your homosexuality, in general. Gill’s different. You want her to like you.

‘What, not even one you went out with for a week just to stop him following you around the school field?’ she asks incredulously.  
   
‘I went to a girls’ school.’

‘Oh, I see.’ A pause. ‘Are you gay?’ She sounds, if you’re not just kidding yourself, happy. You nod nonchalantly and she grins.

‘Why the Cheshire Cat face?’ you ask. She looks down into her lap, her face partially covered by her hair, but you can see her grin still. Her eyes meet yours again and she shifts slightly in her chair.

‘I’m bisexual,’ she says. You jerk back in shock, with a bemused smile on your face.

‘You’re kidding!’ you manage and she shakes her head.

‘Nope,’ she laughs. ‘But I’m not with anyone at the moment.’ You know she wants to find out your relationship status and you are more than glad to tell her.

‘Me neither.’ There’s a slightly tense moment as you look at each other and you realise that this blossoming friendship could be your most important yet.

‘I, um...’ You know you have to say something or it’s just going to become awkward. ‘So, have you actually had relationships with both?’ You’ve never actually come across it before, at least not to your knowledge, and you’re curious.

‘Yeah, I had a couple of boyfriends early on in school. They weren’t proper relationships, you know. The kind of boyfriends every girl gets just because their friend’s got one too.’

‘Apart from me,’ you interject.

‘Yes, ok, apart from you. But you’re different. Good different.’ She gives you a crooked smile before remembering what she was saying. ‘Anyway, I did get quite confused after that, at about 15. I realised I was attracted to women. I think it all started with my English teacher. She was beautiful. I missed not one of her lessons in the 2 years she taught me. I was never ill, but I missed other lessons for appointments and, yes, I did bunk a lesson once, don’t judge me. I forgot my apron for Domestic Sciences. That teacher was scary enough to face even with all the right equipment, so no way was I going into that classroom without my apron. I hid in the toilets!’ She laughs a loud, hearty laugh. You join in, enjoying her reminiscing. Bloody hell, reminiscing? You’re only 18!

‘I had a massive thing for one of my teachers, too. My Latin teacher.’ You close your eyes and see her face, remembering the time you made a funny comment and she lit up. It gave you a huge sense of pride to make her laugh and you spent the rest of your school days one inch away from overstepping the mark with your flirting.  
You realise that you’ve drifted off into your own thoughts and Gill hasn’t spoken. As you open your eyes, she scoffs.

‘You studied Latin? Where d'you go, Manchester High School?’ You frown at her mocking and her face changes. She croaks, trying to find the right words.  
‘You went to Manchester High School?’ she asks quietly. You nod. You’re not quite sure how to go about this. Luckily, Gill speaks again.

‘I just didn’t expect to meet anyone from private school ever in my life. I’ve got nothing against it.’ You can tell she’s trying to appease you and you appreciate the effort.

‘What, completely different worlds?’ A smirk sneaks onto your face.

‘Well, yeah. I went to my local comprehensive, so...’ she trails off, leaving you to make of that statement what you will. You assume it wasn’t a great experience, but you don’t doubt that she did well in her exams.

‘So anyway.’ You reel her back into the original conversation. ‘Your English teacher?’

‘Yes, my English teacher. Well, she was straight and engaged and a teacher, so that was never going anywhere, but it made me wonder. There was one girl who I’d heard liked to bat for the other team every now and then, so I sort of had a bit of a thing with her in Lower Sixth. It wasn’t serious, but at least I knew what I was.’ She smiles, and you know that she’s comfortable in herself, just like you are.

‘I always was more attracted to women,’ you reveal. ‘I spent ages trying to work out why, then I realised that it’s just who I am, nothing’s made me this way.’ You realise that you’ve turned away a little, fiddling with your hands. She’s looking at you, you can feel it. You look at her and see a look of understanding and interest in her eyes.

‘D’you want to go into Manchester on Friday, after college? Have a drink, let off steam?’ It’s tentative, her question, but you slowly nod and her face relaxes.


	2. Chapter 2

‘You’re very… pretty.’

You’ve been sitting in the corner of the pub for a couple of hours, drinking and chatting about the course, when Gill comes out with this. She sounds resigned and looks like she’s about to cry until she burps, which takes her by surprise. You laugh and pat her on the thigh.

‘Yeah, you too.’

It doesn’t go any further than that and she goes back to whining about one of the instructors.

‘Don’t you think he’s so up himself, the bastard pig? He acts like he knows everything.’

‘He probably does,’ you answer.

‘But he could at least try to sound less patronising. I thought they needed more police officers so why do they give us shit instructors?’

‘I dunno.’ You glance at your watch and notice that you should have gone home about half an hour ago. The same goes for Gill.

‘If pigs could fly, do you think they’d need some sort of system so they didn’t bump into each other in the sky?’ asks Gill, and you know that she’s definitely had too much. You ignore her and down the rest of your glass of wine. You know it’s strange for two single teenagers to be sitting in a pub, drinking wine – you should be out partying and meeting potential love interests – but you are strange like that, and Gill doesn’t seem to be one for going out on the town.

‘Julie?’ She prods you in the arm and you whip your face round.

‘What?’ you ask.

‘Were you listening to me? Do you think pigs would need a sort of highway in the air?’

‘You’re mad, you.’ A smile appears on your face as you dismiss her, but she looks insistent. ‘How do you think birds manage?’ you offer. Her eyes widen in realisation.

‘Oh, yeah! How do they?’ She looks away, pondering the complexities of avian and porcine flight paths, you assume, and you make a decision.

‘Right, we’d best be getting back, hadn’t we?’ you say. She doesn’t react for a moment, still in her own little world, then she slowly turns to you.

‘What? Oh, right, home. Yes.’ She pulls herself out of her little world and, judging by the almost imperceptible smirk on her face, you suspect that her mind had wandered off the topic of birds and pigs onto something altogether different.

You find yourself arm in arm, swaying down a very busy road in Central Manchester, aiming for the station, but not really knowing where you’re going. You’re both laughing and joking around and trying to stop each other from falling over. It’s not quite successful – Gill loses her footing on the kerb in front of the station, but you manage to catch her before she reaches the concrete. She barely notices and carries on.

The train journey back to Padgate is quiet as Gill has fallen asleep on your shoulder. Your privacy is only invaded by one other passenger in the carriage, sat in a corner and staring   
out of the window. You do the same, checking on Gill every now and then. The scenery is nothing special. Houses, trees, houses, trees.

The train jolts as it goes over the points and you watch as Gill stirs, wanting her to get the rest she so obviously needs, meaning that you can watch her without her knowing, but she opens her eyes and yawns.

‘Sorry I fell asleep on you,’ she says, her voice deep from fatigue.

‘It’s not a problem,’ you reply, turning to look back out into the darkness.

Once you’re off the train, she’s much more awake. You’re glad because you don’t know how you’d have got her back to her room if she’d been a dead weight.

The roads are silent as her hand slips into yours, linking your fingers together. You’re not surprised or bashful about this. You just accept it, raising an eyebrow at her as she smiles up at you. This smile makes your brain stop for a moment. You wonder if she’s thinking the same thing as you.


	3. Chapter 3

When you get back to the dormitory, you take her to her room, where she stops outside and looks at you expectantly.

‘What are you thinking?’ you ask, your voice not behaving itself. The corner of her mouth curls up and she raises herself up onto her toes so her face is almost level with yours. She leans forward and whispers in your ear.

‘I think you know.’

That’s all you need to hear. Before you know it, you’re in her room, on her bed, kissing frantically, tongues fighting. It feels like the whole world has disappeared and the two of you are the only things in existence. She is on top of you, her body pressed against you, hair covering and tickling your face, her lips attacking yours. You kiss her back with equal force, your hands sliding up and down her sides, tangling in her hair, squeezing her arse.

Soon, making out is not enough and you need more. You need to feel her skin against yours. Kicking your shoes off is a start, then you break the kiss to pull her jumper off over her head and set to work on the buttons of her blouse. She places kisses along your jaw and down your neck, then back up to your ear. Once she’s out of her blouse, you start on her trousers.

‘Someone’s keen,’ she breathes in your ear and your chest tightens with arousal. ‘You’re not staying clothed, you realise.’ She pulls back and sits on your thighs, mouth open and eyes twinkling. You admire her lean torso as you let her pull your top out of your trousers and over your head. It’s painfully slow and she knows it.

Her hands find the button and zip of your trousers and she lifts herself off you so she can slip them all the way down your legs and throw them onto the floor. She removes hers somehow and you’re both down to your underwear. You reach for her and she leans back down to you for a kiss. You catch her bottom lip with your teeth and she moans. This momentary lapse in her concentration gives you the chance to flip her over.

‘You ok?’ You’re up for this, absolutely, but you want to check that Gill is with you.

Instead of an answer, she pulls your head down and resumes her assault on your mouth. Your hand travels down past her stomach and as you reach her knickers, she kisses you harder, your faces almost merging. She helps you remove her underwear and your own and you are both naked. This realisation hits you and you grin.

She takes your hand and places it on her hip, looking at you with challenging eyes. You aren’t one to back down from anything so you give her the same look as your fingers move over her skin towards where she really wants them.

‘Julie,’ she gasps, her voice begging. You simultaneously capture her lips and slide two fingers inside her, which makes her whole body push up into your own. Her hands grab your sides and make their way up to your hair, which she scrunches up in her fists, pulling you ever closer.

She rocks her hips in time with your thrusting and you pull back from her face to watch her. It’s a beautiful sight, her hair spread out across the pillow, her forehead glistening with sweat, her eyes almost shut. She tightens her fists in your hair and struggles for breath as you speed up and press random kisses to her face and neck, pulling away in between each one to look at her.

The line of her jaw beckons and you nip at it, making her push her head back into the pillow to give you better access. Her breathing becomes erratic and you can tell she’s nearly there. You claim her mouth once again for a harsh kiss before you push her over the edge.

‘Come for me, Gill.’

She lets out a strangled cry as her whole body tenses up, her fingers scratching against your scalp, her legs wrapped around yours as her thighs shake. She shudders in your arms, gasping.

You slide your fingers out, stroking her as she returns to Earth from wherever it was you sent her. She stills for a moment, her eyes closed, catching her breath, before she looks right at you.

‘That was amazing,’ she whispers, barely managing to get the words out.

‘You were amazing,’ you reply as you roll off her and find her hand. You bring it up to your face to kiss her knuckles and she smiles at you.

‘I think I’d better repay you for that.’ It sounds like a threat, but you’ve no doubt it’ll be enjoyable.

‘Take me,’ you plead.

She’s quicker than you were, rougher, dirtier.

‘I’m gonna make you come so hard you won’t know which way is up,’ she growls, and you can hardly keep yourself together at the sound of her voice.

Her fingers are magic. Despite her delicate hands, she’s more than capable. You try to tell her how good it feels, but you can’t make a sound, so you show her by pulling her   
mouth down to yours and kissing her passionately as she continues thrusting. Your tongues dance around each other and you can feel yourself getting closer.

You almost tear her hair out as you lose your vision and for one blissful moment, you think of nothing at all.

As the surroundings come back into focus, so does Gill’s face.

‘Bloody hell,’ you whisper shakily.

‘Yeah, you too. I thought you were gonna faint!’ Gill chuckles, lying down next to you.

You turn onto your side and watch her smile gently fade until it’s just a little smirk. There’s a voice in your head telling you that she’s special. You decide not to listen to it just yet.

‘You know something,’ you say, sliding a hand onto her stomach.

‘What?’ She turns her head and gathers her hair up out of the way. There’s a lot of it and she has to shift a little to release the bit she’s lying on. You watch her contentedly for a moment.

‘I’m glad we’ve done this now, addressed this, because it could have just simmered.’ It’s a serious statement from you, but Gill has that twinkle in her eye. She lifts her hand to your face and softly traces a finger across your cheek and down your neck to your collarbone.

‘I don’t think we really had any other way to go. And it’s not easy to find other girls up for this.’ 

‘Oh, so you’re just shagging me because I’m gay, I get it,’ you tease, poking her in the ribs. She squeals and jerks away.

‘Yeah, that and you’re not too bad at it!’

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this 16 months ago so I thought y'know maybe it was time to publish it...  
> Thanks to featherxquill for beta-ing this way back!


End file.
